1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas cylinder locking mechanism which prevents gas cylinders which are threadingly received in a manifold from working loose as a consequence of manifold vibration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sheet metal stamping presses of the type commonly used in manufacturing processes frequently have moving parts which are manipulated during the stamping process. These moving parts are commonly manipulated by means of compressed gas, usually nitrogen. The source of the compressed gas is cylinders which are filled with compressed nitrogen gas and screwed into place by means of threaded openings provided in a manifold. The openings provide fluid communication to gas actuated mechanisms as necessary. There is a normal attrition of the gas pressure caused by unavoidable leakage. The cylinders are, therefore, removable and may be replaced with fresh cylinders which are properly charged.
A problem has been encountered with the cylinders working loose because of the vibration of the press. This results in excessive gas leakage which causes the actuating pressure to not be what it should be. In accordance with the present invention, a locking mechanism is provided for adjacent cylinders which prevents inadvertent, unwanted, unthreading of the cylinders from the manifold.